Yako
by Alleru
Summary: ¿Cuidar al pequeño Yako será tan problemático como Sesshomaru lo imagina? Muy pronto lo averiguará...
1. Esponjoso

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Yako**

**Drabble 01: Esponjoso**

Kagome bostezó asustando a uno de los pequeños cachorros que dormía plácidamente en una jaula cercana. – "Lo siento, amiguito." – Dijo mientras se acercaba y dejaba que sus dedos se metieran entre las rendijas del entramado de metal. Tras soltar un suspiro cansino, acarició la cabeza del animalito. El suave y esponjoso pelo blanco del cachorro la enamoró desde el primer día que llegó a la tienda de mascotas. _"Si pudiera comprarlo…"_

El pequeño Yako tenía uno de los dedos de Kagome en su apenas dentada boca cuando la campana de la tienda sonó anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

**Palabras:** 100

* * *

_Lo sé.. Lo sé.. Sé lo que estan pensando.. Pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto.. Serán capítulos cortos.. Pero puedo actualizarlos mas seguido.. So... Reviews? Besos? Abrazos? Nos vemos en /madrugada con más sorpresas!_


	2. El amo

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Yako**

**Drabble 02: El amo**

El hombre que ingresó por las puertas de la Tienda era bajo y calvo. Las arrugas que cubrían su rostro le daban a Kagome una idea de su edad relativa. – "Buenos días, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" – dijo la joven con amabilidad.

- "El amo me envió a buscar a la nueva mascota de la señorita Rin." – La voz chillona del hombre le recordó a un sapo viejo y cascarrabias. ¿Amo? – "¿Y el nombre de su amo es…?" – Preguntó aguantand las ganas de reír.

- "Lord Sesshomaru Taisho, por supuesto." – Los labios de Kagome formaron una pequeña "o" mientras observaba al pequeño "Yako" lamerse las patitas.

**Palabras: 106**

* * *

_Sí! Lo sé! Son muy cortos! Pero es la idea del drabble... no van a tener más de 800 palabras.. xD iré aumentando según mi maniático pensamiento. Lo que sí, puedo actualizarlos más rapido! En un rato estaré actualizando más de las otras historias!_

_Me alegra que les gustara! y que bueno saber de setsuna y sus hermanos 3 (Lamento que no sea sexymaru... pero pronto lo haré aparecer ;3)_

_Un beso!_

_PD: Estoy buscando título para esta serie de drabbles! Si tienen sugerencias las pueden mandar por pm, fb o twitter (que estan en mi perfil)_


	3. Los Yako

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Yako**

**Drabble 03: Los Yako  
**

Los Yako, eran perros de raza, muy extraños y muy hermosos. Tenían sus raíces en la China antigua y formaban parte de la historia japonesa durante la era del Sengoku. Leales y honorables perros que acompañaban a sus amos a las batallas más temerarias y podían alcanzar el tamaño suficiente como para llegar a la cintura de éstos. Casi extintos y siendo muy raro encontrarlos, adoptar uno podía costar una pequeña fortuna.

Fortuna que, por supuesto, el Lord Sesshomaru Taisho podía pagar.

Kagome acomodó su bata blanca, tomó la jaula de "Yako" y la depositó sobre el mostrador con tristeza.

**Palabras: **100

* * *

_Yako: El nombre de Sesshomaru cuando su forma de youkai, el perro gigante._


	4. Problemático

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Yako**

**Drabble 04: Problemático**

- "Jaken. ¿Lo tienes?" – El pequeño hombrecito agachó la cabeza ante su 'amo' mientras sostenía frente a él la gran jaula del cachorro. – "Sí, amo bonito. Aquí está el regalo de cumpleaños de Rin." – Sesshomaru asintió y tomó la jaula entre sus manos. Con un ademán de la mano, Jaken se retiró.

Sesshomaru elevó la poco cómoda jaula a nivel de sus dorados ojos, de modo que observaba al animalito de frente. Lo inspeccionó, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, mientras el cachorro jugaba con un hueso de goma mucho más grande que él. – "Hn." – Dijo aprobando al pequeño problemático.

**Palabras: 100**

* * *

_Reviews? Quejas? Sugerencias? Mamá?_

_PD: Reedición en el último capítulo de "129 días junto a ti"_

_xo!_


	5. Mokomoko

**__****Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Yako**

**Drabble 05: Mokomoko**

Todo lo que Sesshomaru tuvo que hacer esa noche fue admirar el brillo en los ojos de su hija para saber lo que le esperaba. Sintió pena por el pobre cachorro que ahora era estrujado entre los brazos de la inocente Rin.

- "¡Es un lindo perrito!" – Dijo la niña acariciando el suave pelo del perrito. – "¿Cómo se llama?" – Preguntó acariciando una oreja.

- "Mokomoko." – Respondió Sesshomaru monótonamente.

- "¡Rin cuidará mucho de Mokomoko!" – Con el cachorro en brazos, abrazó la pierna de su padre.

- "Hn." – Brotó de sus labios mientras asentía y salió de la habitación con parsimonia.

**Palabras: 100**

* * *

_Sí... Imagino a Rin como "Elvira"... Definitivamente... Haha a mi no me importaria ser su mascota tampoco xD Pero todos sabemos lo mucho que Sesshomaru aprecia su tranquilidad (?) Besos!_


	6. Impuntual

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**YAKO**

**Drabble 06: Impuntual**

Tras unos últimos toques de rubor, Kagome sonrió complacida con su maquillaje. Eran casi las 7 pm cuando terminó de arreglarse y los nervios empezaban a aparecer. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última cita y ésta en particular la descolocaba. Faltaba abrochar un zapato de tacón, cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa.

- "Qué extraño…" – Dijo mirando el reloj de su mesa de dormir. Aún faltaban más de 20 minutos para que él pasara a buscarla.

Ataviada en un vestido color lavanda, caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y observó al hombre de platinados cabellos que la aguardaba.

**Palabras: 100**


	7. Noche cruel

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**YAKO**

**Drabble 07: Noche Cruel**

La noche de San Valentín. Miles de parejas exhalando palabras de aprecio y dulzura, intercambiando regalos que simbolicen materialmente sus sentimientos. Una noche cruel para los solteros y comercialmente productiva para las tiendas.

- "¿Kagome?" – Se escuchó del otro lado del tubo. – "¿Estoy retrasado?" – Kagome suspiró y empezó a hablar. – "No… Hojo, lo siento. Tengo que atender una_ urgencia_..." – Dijo observando al estoico hombre delante suyo. Carraspeó. – "¿Podemos salir en otro momento?"

- "C-Claro, Kagome. Pasaré por la veterinaria mañana." – Hojo dejó caer la mano que cargaba un ramo de rosas. – "Te estaré esperando." – Susurró Kagome con una melancólica sonrisa.

**Palabras: 100**

* * *

_Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Dedicado a mis Valentines ;3 3_**  
**


	8. Crema de maní

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**YAKO**

**Drabble 08: Crema de maní**

Kagome abrochó los últimos botones de su chaqueta blanca, cubriendo finalmente su vestido. Suspiró cansinamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- "Una vez más, Sr. Taisho…" – Continuó, observando directamente a los ojos dorados del hombre. – "… ¿podría explicarme quién tuvo la ocurrencia de darle crema de maní?"

- "Mi hija." – Fue su breve respuesta. Kagome suspiró mientras acercaba un tazón de leche a Mokomoko.

- "Es un perro de raza. Necesita de una dieta balanceada y muchos más cuidados." – Sesshomaru asintió. – "Su hija necesita saberlo. ¿Edad?"

- "4 años." – Kagome resistió las ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

**Palabras: **100

* * *

_Es la ide__a! Que los capítulos sean cortos.. y la mayoría no van a pasar de 100 palabras. Lo siento perrito 3 vendrán días mejores muy pronto!_

_Gracias por sus reviews!_


	9. Meteorito

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**YAKO**

**Drabble 09: Meteorito**

Apoyando los codos sobre el balcón de su habitación, Kagome dejó caer cómodamente su barbilla sobre las palmas abiertas de sus manos. No fue precisamente la noche que había planeado, pero era el tipo de complicaciones que conllevaba vivir encima de su lugar de trabajo.

La fresca noche avanzaba, cuando los ojos azules de la joven se posaron en un extraño brillo en la atmósfera.

¿Una estrella fugaz?

Kagome no lo pensó dos veces. Uniendo sus manos en forma de plegaria, susurró lentamente su deseo. El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar y sonrió satisfecha.

La cena había llegado.

**Palabras:** 100

* * *

_Muuuy pronto Kagome tendrá su recompensa! Sesshomaru tienemucho de qué redimirse! Este drabble fue inspirado por el meteorito que cayó anoche! No sé si pudieron verlo desde japón, pero son mis drabbles y hago como guste 3 :D  
_

_Sobre 129 Días junto a ti... Oh! Tus hermanos setsuna! Eso es precisamente lo que me impide soltar el cap! Indecisión! Hacerlo o no hacerlo!? Qué me recomiendan? _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Los aprecio demasiado!_

_Besos!_


	10. Hebras plateadas

**__****Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**YAKO**

**Drabble 10: Hebras Plateadas**

Sesshomaru ingresó con pasos firmes y lentos a su habitación, seguido de Jaken. Mientras aflojaba su corbata y dejaba el saco de su traje sobre un sillón, sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron.

Algo estaba _fuera_ de lugar.

Caminó hasta la cama y tomó con los dedos índice y pulgar una fina hebra plateada que reposaba sobre las azules sábanas de seda.

- "¡Jaken!"

- "D-Dígame, amo bonito."

- "Explica esto." – Dijo enseñándole su problemático hallazgo. Jaken tuvo que acercarse bastante para observar apropiadamente.

- "E-Es un cabel-" – Tragó saliva al notar la gélida mirada. – "R-Rin debió meterse sin-"

- "Soluciónalo."

**Palabras:** 100

* * *

_Sesshomaru volvió a su palacio de hielo! Y aqui lo tienen de nuevo.. y vendránmas! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! tanto aquí como en los otros ff! 129 Días Continuará y pronto!  
_

_besos!_


	11. Inhumano

**__****Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**YAKO**

**Drabble 011: Inhumano**

- "Sapo insoportable…" – La boca de Jaken se abrió en protesta, pero calló cuando el dedo índice de Kagome se elevó. – "Muy bien, ahora me vas a explicar… ¡¿Por qué razón quieres rasurarlo?!" – Jaken asintió lentamente, sintiendo temor a la mujer frente a él.

- "Mi amo encontró este pelo en su alcoba." – Kagome respiró profundo y cerró los ojos con infinito control. No acostumbraba a enfadarse con los dueños de las mascotas y era muy comprensiva con las ocurrencias que tenían.

Teñirlos no era una opción para ella.

Pero rasurar a Mokomoko por un _insignificante_ cabello.

Rayaba lo _inhumano_.

**Palabras:** 100


	12. El culpable

**__****Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**YAKO**

**Drabble 012: El culpable**

Sesshomaru entró colérico a la tienda de mascotas y Kagome salió a su encuentro. La menuda mujer caminó hasta que estuvo a un brazo de distancia de él, refunfuñando.

- "Esta es la _última_ vez que osarás amenazarme, _mujer_." – Dijo Sesshomaru elevando la barbilla y observándola severamente desde arriba. – "Espero que sí, Sr. Taisho. Espero también que no vuelva a atentar contra la integridad de Mokomoko." – Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

Una ceja inquisitiva se elevó. – "Yo no ordené que rasuraran al cachorro."

- "¡Esa mascota infernal ensució la cama de mi amo!" – Exclamó Jaken maniatado desde el consultorio trasero.

**Palabras:** 100


	13. Impaciente

**__****Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Yako**

**Drabble 13: Impaciente**

La joven de cabellos azabaches esperaba impaciente frente a unas gigantescas puertas blancas. Sus ojos azules, inquietos, rastreaban maravillas en los rincones – sin una sola telaraña, si cabe destacar – deteniéndose en su reloj cada 10 segundos.

¿Era esta una señal para salir corriendo de esa mansión?

Sí, probablemente.

Giró sobre sus talones y empezó su arrebatada huída cuando la puerta crujió.

Kagome tragó saliva al sentir el glacial aire que provenía del interior y volteó para encontrarse con el mayordomo, Jaken.

- "Dra. Higurashi, mi amo la está esperando." – Dijo solemne antes de enseñarle el camino con la mano derecha.

**Palabras:** 100

* * *

_Lamento el retraso... Mala época y bloqueo nervioso! Nos estamos leyendo.  
_

_¡Besos!_


	14. Huir a tiempo no es cobardía

**__****Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**YAKO**

**Drabble 014: Huir a tiempo no es cobardía**

- "Deberá aprender a: 'Hacerse el muertito'; 'Perseguir su propia cola'; 'Sentarse'; 'Pararse'; 'Bailar de salsa'; ¿"Atrapar a Jaken"…? ¡Amito!" – Kagome estaba parada frente a ambos hombres con una pequeña vena palpitante en la sien.

¿Dejaron que la hija decidiera los trucos a enseñar?

En definitiva, todos en esa casa estaban locos. Así, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el despacho de Sesshomaru Taisho azotando la puerta con desdén.

- "¡¿A dónde crees que vas, niña mal-"

- "Jaken." – Cortó el amo con impasibilidad. – "Ve por ella." – Y tras un asentimiento de cabeza, el mayordomo salió presuroso de la habitación.

**Palabras:** 100

* * *

_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! Me encanta leerlos y saber lo que opinan. Continuaré todas las historias que empecé, mientras la inspiración y el corazón lo permitan. Un beso! Nos leemos muy pronto. 3  
_


	15. Resignación

**__****Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**YAKO**

**Drabble 014: Resignación**

La hiperactiva y pequeña Rin recogía flores en una de sus diminutas manos, mientras el pequeño Yako correteaba a su alrededor robándole risas y saltos. Rin se agachó levemente para colocar una de las flores en el pelaje del cachorro.

Aquel acto de ternura hizo que Kagome suspirara con resignación. Sabía muy dentro de ella que iba a arrepentirse, pero ver a la pequeña tan feliz y dispuesta a entregar todo su amor a un animalito valía la pena.

- "¡Deja de chillar, sapo! ¡Te escuché las primeras 20 veces!" – Gritó con exasperación y volvió sus pasos a la casa.

**Palabras: **100

* * *

_Con amor... A  
_


End file.
